Cuidando a Himawari
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando Sasuke se dirigió a casa de Naruto para entregar un pergamino lo último que imaginó fue que tendría que cuidar de la menor de los Uzumaki.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Anuncio:** Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

 **Cuidando a Himawari**

* * *

 **Golpearon a la puerta. Me acerqué sigilosa a la ventana.** Papá había dicho que vendría temprano y esperaba ser la primera en recibirlo pero también quería sorprenderlo. Lo admito, fue decepcionante, no era él, quien estaba del otro lado era Sasuke Uchiha, amigo de mi papá y maestro de Boruto. Abrí la puerta y le indiqué que pasara. No dijo nada, solo tomó asiento.

Boruto no tardó en llegar, estaba emocionado por ver a su maestro. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle que lo acompañara a entrenar pero Sasuke se negó, dijo que ocupaba hablar con papá de un tema importante, no agregó nada más y Boruto no insistió.

Golpearon la puerta y me acerqué sigilosa a la ventana nuevamente, como si fuera una kunoichi. Mamá dice que pronto podré ir a la Academia como mi hermano. Del otro lado estaba mi papá con varios pergaminos que le impedían abrir la puerta.

Me apresure a abrir y tomé varios de sus pergaminos, tuve cuidado de no dejar caer ninguno, mi papá es muy alto, el hombre más alto del mundo también el mejor padre que existe y no lo digo solo porque es el mío. Lo seguí hasta su oficina y dejamos los pergaminos, luego de eso desordenó mi cabello, adoraba que lo hiciera. Me tomó en sus hombros y ambos bajamos a la cocina, mamá había terminado de preparar el almuerzo, la comida de mi mamá es la mejor.

A Boruto no le gusta que lo despeinen, dice que es demasiado grande para esos juegos. A mí no me importa ser una niña si eso implica jugar con mi papá. Él dice que soy su princesita y aunque tenga mucho trabajo no me importa esperar.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en la mesa, al lado de mi hermano mayor, supongo que Boruto lo invitó al almuerzo. Mi papá me puso en el suelo y yo corrí hasta la mesa. Cuando estuve sentada le indiqué a papá que se sentara a mi lado. Él lo hizo y pronunció un "Buen provecho" antes de que iniciáramos a comer.

Después de la comida, cuando ayudaba a mi mamá a recoger la mesa, vi como Sasuke le extendía un pergamino a mi papá. Pude escuchar que era un reporte, Sasuke Uchiha dijo que de momento no había encontrado ninguna amenaza pero que no era motivo para dar por terminada su misión y que no todos los secretos del clan Ootsutsuki habían sido revelados.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, abrí. Esta vez no me asomé por la ventana, no fue necesario, las voces de Sarada y de Mitsuki me indicaron quienes estaban del otro lado. Sarada saludó a su padre y le dijo que su mamá no estaba pues había ido a visitar a sus padres, creo que están enfermos.

Boruto se despidió antes de acompañar a su equipo en una misión, no esperaba que pasaran tan pronto por él, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse. Mi hermano dice que cuando sea kunoichi tendré mi propio equipo y saldré en misiones como ellos.

—¿Podrías cuidar de Himawari? —escuché a mi papá decirle a Sasuke —. Hinata y yo hemos sido invitados a una reunión con el Señor Feudal pero no podemos llevar a Himawari y la misión de Boruto dura varios días.

—No es asunto mío —respondió Sasuke antes de intentar retirarse pues mi papá lo detuvo.

—Si no te conociera creería que tienes miedo de cuidar de una niña. Solo será por unos días, vendremos mañana muy temprano.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para convencer a Sasuke. Papá se acercó a mí y se disculpó por no poder llevarme y por pasar tan poco tiempo en casa. Buscó a mamá y le avisó sobre el nuevo evento, ella estaba preocupada, escuché que no quería dejarme sola pero al saber que Sasuke se quedaría se sintió más tranquila.

En pocos minutos, mamá y papá estaban listos para marcharse, me habían dicho que el viaje sería largo y que me traerían un peluche, amo los peluches pero me hubiera gustado acompañ despedí de ellos y entré a la casa, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en pedirle a Sasuke que me contara cómo era papá de joven.

Antes de marcharse, mi mamá revisó que me encontraba bien. Preparó varios onigiris y rollos de sushi, incluso dejó la cena preparada, solo tendría que recalentarla. A mamá no le gustaba dejarme sola mucho tiempo, papá dijo que fue por eso que renunció a ser una kunoichi.

Papá le dejó muchas instrucciones a Sasuke. No soy una niña pequeña, pronto seré una kunoichi pero ellos siguen viéndome como su pequeña niña, no es algo que realmente me moleste.

Mamá también insistió, le indicó en donde dejó la comida y le dejó su teléfono celular, dijo que si algo pasara llamara a Naruto. Al final Sasuke tuvo que sacarlos pues de seguir despidiéndose nunca llegarían a la reunión.

Cuide de las plantas del jardín y acomodé mi cuarto pero eso me tomó poco tiempo y no tardé en aburrirme. Sasuke Uchiha había permanecido en el sillón leyendo un pergamino. En ese momento pensé en pedirle ayuda, quería que me entrenara como lo había hecho con mi hermano mayor.

He entrenado con mamá y adoró hacerlo, pero a veces me parece que ella me deja ganar. Mi hermano mayor también entrena con nosotras, él es un genio. Mamá dice que su estilo de pelea es similar al del clan Hyuuga pero que cuenta con su estilo personal y que yo aprendo rápido pero que debería tener cuidado con quien uso las técnicas que me enseñó.

—¿Cómo era papá de niño? —le pregunté, mamá me ha contado muchas historias pero me gustaría escuchar la opinión de alguien más. Todos los amigos de mis padres me han dicho cosas diferentes.

—Él era un perdedor —me dijo y me molestó, creo que se notó mucho aunque no lo negó después —, siempre estaba alardeando con que se convertiría en Hokage, en ocasiones podía ser fastidioso, también demasiado obstinado pero siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía y ahora todos lo conocen como el sétimo Hokage.

Luego de eso pasó mucho para que le dirigiera la palabra. Él no decía nada y era muy difícil arrancarle las palabras. Solo se sentaba en el sillón y leía varios pergaminos. Comenzaba a aburrirme, mucho.

Me dirigí a la cocina y busqué unos Onigiris para comer. Llevé unos para Sasuke y al verlo tan serio recordé lo que mi papá me había dicho una vez, que ellos se entendían con los puños cada vez que se enfrentaban.

Le ofrecí un onigiri y él lo tomó. En ese momento tuve una idea. Si era difícil sacarle palabras al señor Uchiha quizás entrenando pueda entenderlo mejor. Además podría ayudarme a ser tan fuerte como mi hermano mayor.

—Señor Uchiha ¿podría ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?

No podría describir fácilmente la mirada que me dedicó Sasuke pero si tuviera que elegir una palabra sería frío. Me miró por unos instantes, un largo tiempo, creo, antes de darme una respuesta.

—Dame tu mejor golpe —respondió con seriedad, él siempre es así.

Y eso hice, después de activar mi Byakugan ataqué, creo que lo tomé por sorpresa. Al principio pensé que lo había dejado inconsciente pues había caído de espaldas pero esa idea desapareció cuando me habló.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre —esas fueron sus palabras, nunca entendí por qué las dijo.

Continuamos entrenando pero Sasuke comenzó a estar más alerta. No pude volver a golpearlo pero fue entretenido. Entrenar con Sasuke me hizo entender por qué Boruto lo admira tanto, es realmente fuerte y genial aunque mi papá lo es más.

Con mi Byakugan puedo ver muchas cosas, como su chakra. Es realmente poderoso, más de lo que han dicho sobre él, fue algo que noté desde el principio. También que se estaba conteniendo, Boruto dice que él es el único que puede luchar de igual a igual con papá pero yo creo que papá ganaría.

Recibí varios golpes, no muy fuertes pero. Mi control del chakra no es muy bueno. Puedo usar técnicas del clan Hyuuga pero me cuesta hacer lo más básico como caminar por las paredes o llevar el chakra a mis pies para moverme con mayor velocidad.

—Te falta velocidad —me dijo Sasuke después de detener mi golpe con dos dedos —. Pero tus bases son aceptables.

A pesar de que comencé a sentir mi respiración agitada no me detuvo. Quería golpear a Sasuke Uchiha, no porque estuviera enojada, quería demostrarle lo fuerte que soy. Varias veces golpee los muebles pero no lo noté hasta que mis padres llegaron.

Tampoco me detuve cuando comencé a sentir mis ojos cerrarse. No estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta tan tarde pero me gustaba entrenar con Sasuke, quería ser una gran kunoichi y que mi papá estuviera orgulloso de mí.

Cuando mis padres llegaron yo estaba en mi cama, no recuerde cómo llegué allí pues lo último que recordaba era estar entrenando que Sasuke. Escuché a mi papá gritar y vi a mi mamá cubrirse la boca.

Al ver la casa noté el porqué de la reacción de mis padres, todo se encontraba fuera de su lugar. Supongo que entrenar en casa con Sasuke dentro de la casa no fue una buena idea, creo que mi papá **lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a pedirle ayuda.**

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Gracias por leer.

Debo admitir que me costó escribir en primera persona, incluso que al principio estaba escrito en tercera persona, hasta que releí el principio. Himawari es un personaje del que se ha visto poco y espero no caer en el ooc. Los honoríficos los he omitido pues siento que no favorecen la lectura del fic pero traté que se Himawari mostrara respetuosa cuando hablara.

Aclaro que no sobrevaloro a Himawari, solo que Sasuke subestimó a Himawari por ser una niña y estuvo a punto de recibir el golpe de lleno, sobre lo que dijo después, chiste malo pero tenía que decirlo, o escribirlo que sería más apropiado pero no me malentiendan, del manga de Boruto lo único que me molesta es la historia, el que repitan lo que ya se vio en la película. En Dragon Ball Super lo hicieron y siento que este es el motivo de muchas de sus críticas.


End file.
